The field of the present invention is strut assemblies. More particularly, the field of the present invention is foldable or collapsible strut assemblies.
Strut assemblies have a variety of applications and are used, for example, in scaffolds, antennas, a supports for doors or panels, and in a variety of other applications involving collapsible structures. Strut assemblies having two adjoining members pivotally linked together with an overlying spring-loaded sleeve employed to provide a rigid interconnection between the members have been successfully used in the past in various applications. However, these known strut assemblies involved significant disadvantages in certain applications.
In particular, when employed to hold up a hinged panel or door such as e.g., an access panel on an aircraft, wherein two or more strut assemblies are used, it has been necessary to retract the sleeves on all of the struts attached to the panel simultaneously, so as to allow the struts to undergo a uniform folding movement together. In addition, in fairly common applications, even where only two struts are used to hold open a panel, the struts are spaced far enough apart so that the two struts are not simultaneously within the reach of a single mechanic or service technician. Therefore, in order to close the panel, a second individual must provide assistance, so that each of the sleeves can be simultaneously retracted to the release position and the struts folded. Of course, this requirement for an extra "helping hand" simply to allow the panel to be closed can be costly and time consuming.